Sick Baby
by nesyatatiana
Summary: Al tiba-tiba sakit ditengah malam. oneshot, HP/DM. i'm supposed to be studying for final exam so i make a fanfiction. please read and review


summary: Harry dan Draco sebagai orang tua yang menghadapi bayi mereka yang sedang sakit. oneshot, HP/DM because i love drarry.

i don't own Harry Potter, i just borrowed the character from miss rowling. i hope you all like it, i'm using Indonesian language because i'm to lazy to think about grammar and stuff.. so yeah please read and review guys.

Sick Baby

"Uhuk-uhuk."

Al kembali membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Al mencari selimutnya yang entah kemana.

"Uhuk-uhuk."

Tenggorokan Al semakin lama semakin gatal. Bayi kecil itu semakin lama semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh mungilnya menggigil karena kedinginan. Al membuka mata kecilnya yang terasa panas. Sekeliling kamarnya masih gelap, pemain quidditch yang berada di poster di dindingnya masih tertidur.

"Uhuk-uhuk."

Semakin lama tenggorokan Al semakin gatal. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya yang gembil. Wajahnya yang putih semakin memerah karena suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Al membutuhkan daddy sekarang. Di mana daddy? Kenapa dia belum menghampiri Al?

Rambut Al yang hitam tampak berdiri ke segala jurusan. Poninya yang sudah mulai panjang tampak layu terkena keringat di keningnya. Al merasa semakin merana dan mengeluarkan rengekan kecil. Siapa tahu rengekan itu bisa membangunkan daddy nya. Tangan Al yang gembil menggenggam tiang yang mengelilingi kasurnya. Air mata yang mengalir di pipinya semakin deras. Rengekan kecilnya berubah menjadi tangisan yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

Meskipun Al sudah menangis tetapi daddy belum juga menghampirinya. Di mana daddy? Tidakkah dia tahu kalau Al membutuhkannya? Tangisan Al kini menjadi sebuah jeritan untuk membangunkan daddynya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahinya masih tertidur lelap. Laki-laki itu bernama Harry potter, atau yang lebih sering dikenal sebagai _the boy who lived_, _the chosen one_, _the savior of the wizarding world_. Tiba-tiba Harry terbangun karena alarm yang menandakan kalau anaknya bangun berbunyi. Seseorang yang tertidur di sebelah Harry hanya mengerang.

"Tidur saja lagi, biar aku yang melihat," kata Harry sambil turun dari kasurnya yang hangat. Harry langsung mengambil jubah tidurnmengerang.

"Tidur saja lagi, biar aku yang melihat," kata Harry sambil turun dari kasurnya yang hangat. Harry langsung mengambil jubah tidurnya dan mengenakan kacamata bulatnya yang dia letakkan di sebelah tempat tidur. Pasangannya kembali terlelap.

Harry berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Rambutnya yang berantakan semakin mencuat ke segala arah karena baru bangun. Di lorong terdengar suara tangisan bayi kecilnya. Harry segera mempercepat langkah kakinya karena dia mengenali jenis suara tangis tersebut. Tangisan itu bukanlah tangisan lapar. Tangisan itu hanya dikeluarkan oleh pemiliknya jika dia sedang sakit atau sedang merasa merana.

Saat Harry memasuki kamar bayinya, dia segera menghampiri ranjang bayi tempat anaknya tidur. Al sudah tidak lagi tiduran di kasurnya. Kini Al berdiri sambil memegang bar yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Harry segera berlari menghampiri anaknya yang sedang menangis dan menggendongnya.

"Shhh.. tenang sayang, daddy ada di sini sekarang. Waduh kamu demam ya?" kata Harry saat menyentuh tubuh Al yang hangat. Harry segera ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi dia membasahi sebuah lap dengan air hangat dan mengelap wajah anaknya yang penuh dengan air mata. Al yang sudah di dalam gendongan ayahnya mengurangi jeritannya menjadi isakan.

"Uhuk uhuk.. huaaaa," tangis Al. Al menggenggam kaos Harry dalam genggaman yang sangat kuat seakan hidupnya bergantung pada genggaman itu.

"Oh, bayi kecilku sakit... ayo kita bangunkan papa. Daddy yakin papa bisa mengobatimu," kata Harry sambil mencium kening Al. Harry segera membawa Al ke kamarnya. Pasangannya masih terlelap dengan tenang. Rambutnya yang pirang bagai lautan di atas bantalnya.

"Draco! Bangun! Al sakit!" kata Harry sambil menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Draco dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya menggendong Al yang masih saja menangis.

"Aaah," teriak Draco saat tubuhnya tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan dari selimutnya.

"Ayo bangun, tolong periksa Al dulu," kata Harry memaksa.

"Kau sangat kejam tahu! Kau tidak perlu menarik selimutku. Kau bisa mengatakannya saja." Draco mengambil gelas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan meminum isinya.

"Ada apa bayi kecil? Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Draco saat mendengar Al yang masih saja menangis.

"Huaaaawawawa... uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"Sepertinya dia demam dan sakit tenggorokan. Dari tadi dia terbatuk terus," jawab Harry saat Al hanya menjawab pertanyaan papanya dengan tangisan dan batuk.

"Coba aku periksa dulu," kata Draco. Draco mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang dia letakkan di dalam laci yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya di depan tubuh Al dan dari ujungnya mengeluarkan cahaya. Tidak berapa lama keluarlah sebuah perkamen yang berisi diagnosis dari penyakit yang diidap oleh Al.

"Hmmm sepertinya Al tidak boleh mengonsumsi es untuk sementara waktu ini. Al terkena batuk pilek dan demam. Sebaiknya kau gantikan baju Al Harry. Dia berkeringat dan membuat bajunya basah, nanti dia semakin sakit. " Draco membacakan hasil diagnosis sambil berjalan ke arah kotak obat. Draco mengeluarkan ramuan yang dibutuhkan untuk menurunkan demam Al dan mengobati batuk dan pileknya.

Sementara Draco mempersiapkan obat Al, Harry berjalan ke kamar Al untuk mengganti bajunya. Al sudah tidak menangis lagi tetapi sesekali masih merengek.

"Daddy tahu musim panas memang panas dan kamu pasti ingin makan es, tapi kamu sekarang tidak boleh makan es dulu ya. Nanti kalau kamu sudah sembuh lagi, pasti boleh lagi." Harry berusaha menghibur bayinya yang merana. Harry mengeluarkan piyama baru untuk mengganti piyama Al yang basah terkena keringat.

Setelah Al ganti baju, Draco memasuki kamar Al sambil membawa ramuan obat Al. "Halo baby, kita minum obat dulu ya."

Al yang mengetahui kalau rasa ramuan itu tidak terlalu enak kembali menangis. "Al, kalau kamu tidak minum ramuannya, kamu nanti tidak bisa sembuh. Nanti kalau kamu sakit terus kamu tidak bisa minum es krim dan tidak bisa berenang. Al mau berenang kan?" Draco membujuk Al yang keras kepala. Untuknya karena merasa sangat tidak enak, Al akhirnya mau bekerja sama dan meminum ramuannya sambil menggernyitkan wajah mungilnya.

"Aduuhh pintarnya anak daddy. Sekarang tidur ya sayang, supaya obatnya bisa bekerja." Harry menimang Al yang masih sedikit terisak. Mata Al semakin lama terasa semakin berat. Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara dengkuran pelan dari mulut Al. Al akhirnya terlelap dipelukan Harry. Suhu tubuh Al sudah mulai menurun. Saat Harry akan meletakkan Al di tempat tidurnya, Al langsung terbangun dan menangis. Al menolak untuk melepaskan daddy nya.

"Huwawawaawa," jerit Al sambil menggenggam kaos Harry.

"Sshh sshh tenang sayangku, daddy tidak ke mana-mana."

"Sepertinya malam ini Al akan terus menempel denganmu. Lebih baik kita ajak saja Al tidur di kamar kita malam ini. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari. Ayo kita tidur lagi," kata Draco sambil mengambil boneka kesayangan Al yang ada di dalam tempat tidur Al.

"Oh baiklah. Ssshhh tenang Al, daddy tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian di kamar kok," kata Harry sambil mengikuti Draco yang sudah berjalan keluar.

Malam itu Al tidur dengan kedua orang tuanya dengan tenang. Setelah akhirnya berhasil menenangkan Al yang menolak tidur di kasur, akhirnya Harry tidur dengan posisi setengah duduk sambil memeluk Al di dadanya. Al tampak sangat tenang tidur di atas dada daddynya. Akhrinya malam itu keluarga Potter-Malfoy kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Paginya, Harry dan Draco dibangunkan dengan suara anak mereka yang tertua, James, yang meminta sarapan. Hari itupun dimulai dengan erangan Harry dan Draco yang kurang tidur. Satu-satunya kebaikan di pagi hari itu adalah suhu tubuh Al yang sudah turun dan wajahnya yang sudah kembali berwarna pink cerah.


End file.
